Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings
by skye-hi
Summary: "A minute, and then they took her." Quinn's eyes are rimmed red when they meet Rachel's. "Do you know how short a minute is?"
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

"It's her birthday today."

Quinn's voice is barely above a whisper. Rachel sits next to her on the piano bench, but Quinn doesn't move or look up. Instead, she continues to play the same six note sequence over and over again, drowning out any reply Rachel might have made and, Rachel imagines, her own thoughts.

Rachel had never heard a rendition of "Happy Birthday" as sad as the one Quinn is singing now. Her finger trace languidly over the keys, drawing out the rhythms and notes to make Rachel _feel _the pain that the words held for her.

Rachel gently lays her hand atop Quinn's and Quinn's breath hitches, body going rigid under Rachel's touch.

"It's her birthday today," Quinn repeats, and Rachel's heart clenches.

"I know."

Quinn's eyes are questioning when they finally meet Rachel's. Rachel thinks back to Glee, where Quinn and Puck had sat next to each other, speaking only through the touch of their tightly clasped hands. To the way that no one had questioned it, even though Quinn was supposed to be dating Finn and Puck was supposed to be dating Lauren. To the hours that day that Quinn had spent staring at the floor instead of meeting anyone's gaze, for fear that they would see the tears building there. And to the tiny piece of pink blanket curled tightly in Quinn's right hand, the same hand that had held her daughter's for the first and last time a year ago today.

Rachel curls her fingers around Quinn's left hand, bringing it down to rest in her lap. Quinn's fists clench tighter reflexively, and Rachel's gaze is drawn again to the baby blanket tucked in Quinn's other hand.

"I only got to hold her for a minute, you know," Quinn says. Rachel begins to run her thumb over the soft skin of Quinn's palm, hoping not only to calm the girl but to encourage her to keep talking.

"A minute, and then they took her. Do you know how short a minute is?" Quinn's eyes are rimmed red and glassy when they meet Rachel's. Rachel resists the urge to look down at the intensity of her gaze.

Quinn pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Rachel…" she breathes, her voice breaking, "I didn't even—I couldn't even—oh God," Quinn doubles over and clutches her stomach, her breath coming in short gasps as tears begin to sear their way down her cheeks. Rachel's free hand moves unconsciously to the small of Quinn's back, beginning to rub small circles there.

"I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye."

Rachel's arms are around Quinn in a second, catching her as she collapses, sobs wracking her small frame. Quinn struggles weakly in the embrace.

"Shh," Rachel soothes, "it's all right. You're all right, Quinn. I've got you."

Quinn's sobs catch in her throat and her body stiffens in Rachel's arms as her demeanor changes instantly. In a flash, Quinn is standing, having shoved Rachel roughly away from her. Her eyes glint with fury.

"It's not all right! It never w_as_ all right! They took my child away from me and now… now I can't even remember her face."

Quinn flees towards the auditorium door, Rachel close on her heels. Her fingers close around the handle and she's ready to escape when Rachel's voice stops her.

"Quinn, please don't go." Quinn turns around slowly, the muscles in her shoulders and back rippling with tension. Her voice is low and rough with anger.

"Why the hell do you care what I do?"

Rachel drops her eyes to the floor. Oh God, how could she even begin to explain? Of course she cared. She had tried everything she could think of to show Quinn that she cared. I mean, my God, who wouldn't?

Who wouldn't notice the dark circles as they grew more pronounced under Quinn's eyes, or the lines of her body as they grew sharper under baggier and baggier clothing? Even if Quinn thought no one noticed how she withdrew into herself more and more every day, Rachel did. And it tore her to pieces.

"I've always cared, Quinn. You've just been in too much pain to see it."

Quinn feels like she can't breathe. "Rachel…," she warns, her voice nearly a growl. "Don't… don't do that."

"Do what, Quinn? Tell you how scary it's been to watch you suffer? Tell you how much I've worried about you, even though I know you'll never let me even _try _to help?"

Quinn turns quickly away from her, trying to hide how vulnerable she felt. "Helping me would be dangerous, Rachel."

Rachel hesitates before taking a tentative step forward and placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "It's not your fault, you know. You did what you had to do."

Tears instantly well in Quinn's eyes and she feels like she's suffocating. Her reply is soft and pained.

"It _is_ my fault, Rachel. I wasn't strong enough for her."

Before Rachel can react, Quinn is out the door and running across the parking lot. Rachel hears the squealing of tires only moments later, and all she feels is dread washing over her like an icy wave.

A.N.: Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews and story alerts! I really appreciate it. **

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately Glee and its characters do not belong to me.

**SETTING: **Story takesplace in the few episodes surrounding 'Original Song.'

**LENGTH: **Approximately 10 chapters + an epilogue. Chapters vary greatly in length.

**PAIRING: **Eventual Faberry, with _super_ slight vague alluding to Quinntana and Quick**. **

…..

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

Rachel's hands hadn't stopped shaking since she'd arrived home. It's getting dark, and the lower the sun drops in the sky, the more anxious Rachel becomes.

She'd tried to focus on her homework, but had failed after only a few minutes. Even singing had left her more agitated than before, so she had succumbed to simply sitting on her bed, her phone in her hands, repeatedly punching in Quinn's number only to immediately erase it.

It's after eleven when Rachel gets into bed, and well after midnight before she finally falls asleep. Sometime around two a.m. Rachel's phone buzzes loudly, jolting her awake. She opens it without looking at the caller I.D. and doesn't have the chance to speak before Santana's voice, quick and harsh, cuts through the phone.

"We can't find Quinn."

…..

**Author's Notes:**

I tend to write in the present tense, because when I write I see everything in my head as it is happening, like a movie. The present tense writing can sometimes unnerve some writers, so if it does, I apologize.

This story is slightly AU—I am kind of fascinated with Santana's role in Quinn's life, and in this story I explore one of the avenues I could imagine that relationship taking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

Rachel's blood runs cold. "What?"

Santana sighs in frustration. "Do you know where she is?"

"No… the last time I saw her she was in the auditorium. Around dusk. She was sad because today is—," Rachel begins but Santana cuts her off.

"Beth's birthday. I know. That's why we need to find her."

Rachel's stomach churns with fear. "What can I do?"

"Come to Puck's. We'll start looking from there. Bring anything you think might… help her."

Rachel bites her lip nervously, wringing her hands in her lap. "She hates me, Santana. I don't know what I can do."

Santana laughs, but there's no humor in it. "How could you possibly be so blind?"

Rachel is silent, uncertain of what Santana is implying. Santana scoffs and Rachel can practically feel the eye roll through the phone.

"She doesn't hate you, Berry. Please, just come—and hurry."

Rachel brushes off Santana's earlier comment as adrenaline rushes through her veins like fire and ignites her into action. She shrugs on street clothes and moves toward her window, pausing there for a moment before grabbing a crumpled picture out of her bedside table drawer and shoving it into her pocket. In a flash Rachel is sneaking out of her house and into the night, because not helping Quinn had never been an option.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

Santana meets Rachel on Puck's front step. Rachel tries to ignore the bass beat pounding from inside the house and the refuse of red Solo cups and beer cans littering the porch. She fixes Santana with a glare.

"What was she even doing here?"

Santana looks Rachel in the eye but Rachel can tell she feels guilty. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Rachel grits her teeth and tries not to be hurt at the exclusion. "Alcohol?"

"Obviously," Santana bites out, gesturing to her surroundings.

Rachel throws up her hands in frustration. "Did she _have_ any, Santana?"

"Yes." Santana's eyes are trained on the ground.

Rachel growls low in her throat. "Great, Santana, just great. Quinn has _such_ a good history with alcoholic beverages. How could you let her have it, knowing what day it is?"

Santana's eyes narrow, pissed at the condescension. "And knowing what day it is, how could I not?"

That silences Rachel, and she lowers her gaze to her feet.

"Don't you dare blame me," Santana says, her voice low and cold. "This is as much your fault as anyone's."

Santana's words slice through her like a knife. Her stomach clenches with guilt and it almost hurts how scared she is. Rachel imagines for a second where Quinn might be, and how afraid she probably is if she's in trouble, and her body turns cold.

"My fault? H-how?" Rachel chokes out, voice barely a whisper as she tries desperately to keep the tears that had sprung instantly to her eyes at bay.

The other girl looks at her for a moment. "Today, the auditorium...," Santana trails off, obviously hoping that understanding will dawn on Rachel. Instead, all Rachel feels is confusion.

"Santana, I don't—I was just trying to help… I didn't think she'd… do this." Rachel's voice cracks on the last few words and suddenly she's crying. "I don't understand! Why can't she just let me, at the very least, be her friend?" Rachel looks imploringly at Santana, who just shakes her head.

"That's not my secret to tell."

Before Rachel can inquire further, Puck joins them on the porch. In his arms he carries flashlights, blankets, a water bottle, a granola bar, and a first aid kit. Rachel shoots him a small, appreciative smile and he nods curtly, looking immediately away and gritting his teeth together. In the dim haze of the porch light, Rachel pretends not to see the dark circles setting heavily under his bloodshot eyes and the way his shoulders ripple with tension. There's silence for only a moment, and then Puck looks at the two of them and says simply, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

Rachel feels as if her entire body is shaking as she hovers nervously at the edge of her seat, peering intently out into the night as she drives cautiously through the streets. She, Puck, and Santana had separated and were searching different parts of town, but were on strict orders to call the others immediately if they found anything. They had all agreed that it was best if all three of them were present to confront Quinn, as she was fast and three people had a better chance of catching her than one.

They knew that Quinn had taken her car, and that she was pretty intoxicated when she left, so they were on the lookout for anyone that seemed to be having trouble driving. No one had spoken it aloud, but they were also watching for any kind of accident while hoping and praying that she was safe.

It has been about twenty minutes and Rachel is starting to get frustrated, having driven around the same area a few times and seeing nothing. Making a snap decision, she turns down a rarely used service road that leads into a less-traveled and more wooded area of Lima.

Flipping on her high beams, she drives slowly down the road, scanning for any signs of Quinn's red car or of the girl herself. All the while, Rachel never stops whispering plea after desperate plea for Quinn's safety under her breath.

…..

After a few minutes of driving, Rachel nearly runs off the road at the shrill cry of her phone. Scrambling to retrieve it, she finally picks up and listens intently to Santana's voice.

"I just wanted to check in. It's been awhile and I haven't seen anything. I checked her house and all the places I could think of that we usually go, and I've got nothing. What about you guys?"

Puck answers first. "Same." Rachel registers the beginnings of panic in both of their voices and begins to feel overwhelmed herself.

"I haven't seen anything either. Look, maybe we should go to the police, or tell her parents, or something…" Rachel trails off as she rounds a curve and sees Quinn's car wrapped around a telephone pole, windows shattered, passenger side door crushed, smoke pouring out.

Rachel's phone clatters to the floor of the car and all Santana and Puck can hear is the squealing of tires and Rachel screaming, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," over and over again until the phone goes dead.

**A.N.: Until tomorrow… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

She doesn't realize she's even stopped her car and jumped out until she's running full speed towards the crash. She doesn't stop screaming until she reaches the car and realizes that the door to the driver's side is hanging wide open and that no one occupies the seat or the rest of the car.

Relief floods over her—at least Quinn had gotten out. Fighting the temptation to fall to her knees, Rachel peers out into the darkness. She figures that Quinn is probably hurt, and that she may be still drunk, so she probably hasn't gone far. She thinks of Puck and Santana for a moment, and how confused and worried they must be, but decides to press on and look for Quinn herself.

Rachel puts a safe distance between her and the car and begins looking. She calls Quinn's name over and over, keeping her voice even and gentle. After a few moments, she hears rustling off to her left and turns towards the sound.

"Quinn? Is that you? Where are you?"

Rachel can hear footsteps near her now; they are heavy, uneven, and poorly timed such that it seems like Quinn is having difficulty walking, or that she may still be drunk.

"Quinn, please say something. I'm here. I'm here to help."

At that, Quinn scoffs. "Go away. I don't want your _help_." The disgust is so evident on that last word that Rachel feels like crying.

"Please, Quinn. Santana and Noah… they're so worried… please."

The footsteps stop. After a moment's pause, a reply: "I don't care."

Rachel tries a different approach. "Are you hurt? Were you hurt in the accident?"

The noise Quinn makes is something between a laugh and a growl. "Why does it matter?"

"Because… because it looked like a really bad accident and if you're hurt, you need to go to a hospital and get checked out. There could be internal bleeding or head trauma or something else that you can't feel right now because of the alcohol—"

"Berry, shut up." Quinn's voice hardens and Rachel goes quiet. "What I was asking was, why does it matter to _you_?"

Rachel opens and closes her mouth a few times, at a loss for words to express how she feels. Quinn sighs and Rachel hears her footsteps get farther away. "That's what I thought."

"Quinn, wait a second. It matters to me because I care about you, and because the thought of you being hurt, afraid, sad, or alone makes me _literally_ sick to my stomach. Because getting Santana's phone call and hearing that you were missing felt like jumping into ice water— it was _terrifying_. Because I actually _care_ about why you're upset, even though you don't seem to believe me." Rachel sighs and takes a deep breath. "It matters because I've been so worried for so long about you and I've been trying to show it, but you won't… you won't let me. So please, Quinn. Please, just this once… let me in."

The pause that follows is pregnant with tension. When Quinn's response comes, it is as meek and as vulnerable as a child's.

"Do you really mean that?"

Rachel answers without hesitation. "Absolutely."

After a moment, Quinn steps into Rachel's view and, upon seeing her relatively unscathed, Rachel can't help it; she begins to cry. Quinn startles and begins to back away, her sad eyes already turning to her feet, but Rachel reaches out and in one swift motion pulls Quinn to her.

…..

Suddenly Quinn is in Rachel's arms and Rachel's hands are running over her back, her shoulders, her arms, and her face, checking for injuries probably but Quinn pretends that Rachel's doing it just because she wants to. Rachel burrows her face into Quinn's hair.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel chokes out, "I'm so happy you're safe."

Quinn lays her head on Rachel's shoulder, her exhaustion beginning to hit her. Having completed their inspection, Rachel's hands return to her back and begin to rub gentle circles there, which Rachel periodically mixes with light scratches of her fingernails. Quinn feels the tension drain slowly from her muscles, and her eyes drift close as she tries to soak in the moment as much as she can.

For a minute or two, Rachel and Quinn stay that way, swaying gently together, not saying anything but saying so much at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

**A.N.: **Thanks so much for all the story alerts! I was really hoping that people would keep reading, since the first chapter is actually my least favorite and I think it gets better from there. Especially these next few chapters. Enjoy!

…..

Rachel is reluctant to break the embrace, but, feeling distinctly uneasy about her less-than-satisfactory injury examination and wanting to get Quinn off of her feet, Rachel gently prods Quinn to walk with her to the car. She settles Quinn safely into the passenger's seat, making doubly sure to buckle her seatbelt, and reaches into the backseat to grab a blanket and a water bottle.

When Quinn is tucked snugly in, Rachel retrieves her phone from the floor. She has 17 missed calls and 28 texts, all from Santana and Puck. She immediately punches in their numbers and hits the conference call button.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HOBBIT?" Santana screams into the phone upon answering. Before Rachel can say anything, a list of English and Spanish expletives pour into her ear, and she takes the phone away slightly, wincing at the pitch, volume, and crassness of Santana's speech.

Quinn chuckles lethargically. "Santana, calm down. I'm right here," Quinn says with as much conviction as she can muster. The wailing on the other end of the phone ceases immediately.

"She's all right, Santana, I've got her. She's okay—"

"Give me her," Santana demands, cutting Rachel off. "Give me her right now."

Rachel hands the phone to Quinn and starts the car, slowly shifting into drive and beginning to make their way to the hospital.

…..

"Sanna," Quinn breathes into the phone. A lump forms immediately in Santana's throat. Quinn hadn't used that nickname since they were kids.

"Hi honey. How are you?" Santana questions softly, trying to keep her tone calm and even.

"Rachel's _here_, Sanna. She found me." Santana can tell how tired Quinn is, and she smiles in spite of herself—the girl sounded_ happy_.

"I know, baby. We were really worried about you."

"Sorry…," Quinn whispers, trailing off. "I just… couldn't do it anymore."

Santana thinks to herself that she doesn't blame Quinn at all for that.

A moment passes. "Will you come see me at the hospital?"

"Already here waiting, Q." Santana hopes that Quinn is smiling now, even if it's just a little bit.

…..

Quinn and Santana's conversation is short, and when Quinn hands the phone back to Rachel, she says that Santana is waiting for them at the hospital.

Rachel brings the phone to her ear and hears Puck's voice instead of Santana's.

"Is she okay, Rachel?" Rachel can almost feel his guilt and sadness through those four small words.

"She's okay. Everything will be all right."

Puck sighs sadly. "I wish."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

**A.N.: **Favorite chapter by far (so far). Let me know what you think of the Santana/Puck/Quinn interactions… I'd love to hear your thoughts.

…..

Puck and Santana are waiting for them at the emergency room. The moment Quinn is out of the car, Puck scoops her up in his arms and carries her inside. They both try not to react to the dark bruises and deep cuts that color Quinn's face, but Rachel can see the muscles in Puck's jaw working and the way that Santana's hands shake before she clasps one of Quinn's tightly in her own.

The doctors dress her wounds and discharge her, saying that she is lucky that her most serious injury is a sprained ankle.

Despite Quinn's protests, Puck uses the sprain as an excuse to carry her back out to the parking lot. The sun is just rising in the sky, and they all pause for a moment to appreciate it, feeling as though they had all been through a battle that morning.

Santana pulls her car around and Puck settles Quinn inside. He motions to Rachel to step away as Santana kneels beside Quinn.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Rachel."

Santana bites her lip. "I don't think that's the best idea, Q…"

"But Sanna, she _found_ me. She _saved _me." Quinn's bottom lip forms a pout as her eyes fill with tears.

Santana takes Quinn's hand gently in her own. "I know baby… I just… I don't think she wants the same things you do."

She tries to choose her words carefully, but they hurt Quinn just the same.

Tears start to roll down the girl's bruised cheeks. She withdraws her hand from Santana's and turns her head away.

"I'm trying to do what's best for you. I'll take care of you; you can come back to my house and we can watch a movie or eat ice cream or—"

Quinn begins to sob openly. "But I don't want you! I want _Rachel!_"

Santana sits back, stunned and hurt by Quinn's rejection. The noise around her dulls and she can't breathe. It feels like something inside of her is actually breaking.

"RACHEL! RACHEL!" Quinn is screaming now, and Santana barely registers being lifted gently out of the way as Rachel comes running and kneels beside Quinn. Puck guides Santana up and away from the two, looking at her with sad, knowing eyes.

"She's going to get hurt," Santana whispers brokenly. Puck sighs and wraps an arm around her shoulders, guiding her into him. When she looks up at him, she's as vulnerable as he's ever seen her. "She's going to get hurt."

"Maybe she will, S. But she's gotta find that out for herself. You—," he stops and clears his throat. "_We _have gotta let her go."

So when Rachel stands and looks to her for approval, Santana thinks it might actually kill her to say yes. But she nods her consent anyway, because maybe Puck is right.

…..

Puck moves Quinn into Rachel's car and shuts the door. He glances at Quinn and then stares at Rachel, protectiveness and something Rachel can't recognize shining fiercely in his eyes.

"All right, kid. I want hourly updates. You need to take good care of her. Feed her the good stuff; none of that leafy plant shit you eat. Chicken noodle soup and hot cocoa and maybe a peach all cut up or something. She likes those."

Rachel smiles and hugs him tightly. "Of course, Noah. I will take good care of her."

She then turns to Santana, whose arms are crossed tightly over her chest and whose eyes are wary and hurt. Rachel shies away, just a little bit, for fear of what Santana might say. She had, after all, seen the look in Santana's eyes when Quinn had begun to scream.

But instead of being angry, as Rachel expected, the girl just seems sad. "Be careful with her, Berry. I…," she sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I love her, a lot, so you need to keep her safe."

Rachel nods sagely and gets into the car. As she and Puck watch Rachel drive away, Santana leans into him.

"Does it hurt you too?" she says, her voice so soft Puck thinks he might have imagined it. He looks down at Santana and knows from the sadness in her eyes that he didn't. He turns his gaze to the nearly-risen sun.

"Hurts like hell, S. Hurts like hell."

…..

**A.N.: **My deepest apologies, but this is as far as I have written. I want to get this all posted by the premiere on Tuesday, and I think I'll be able to. The next few chapters are just a bit delicate and I want to treat them right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

**A.N.:** Okay, I lied. There will be more than 10 chapters.

...

Rachel can't help but glance at Quinn periodically as they drive to her house. She thinks she's gotten away with it until she turns again and Quinn is smiling lazily at her. Rachel glances down, a soft blush creeping over her cheeks.

"We're going to your house, Rachel?" Quinn drawls, her words slurring slightly together. Rachel smiles and nods.

"Good. I like your house."

"I don't think you've ever been to my house, Quinn… how do you know you like it?" Rachel tries to suppress a giggle. She doesn't have to try hard because what Quinn says next does it for her.

"Because you're going to be there with me."

Rachel's mouth opens and closes a few times but nothing comes out. She has so many questions to ask Quinn, but only one manages to escape.

"Quinn…?" Her voice cracks with uncertainty. It takes her a second, but Quinn focuses on Rachel's face. "Why did you want to go with me instead of Santana?"

Had Quinn not been under the influence of painkillers, the words that she spoke next would not have flowed so easily from her mouth, or perhaps would never have left at all.

"Because I love you."

Rachel does a double-take and has to jerk the wheel to get back into her lane. "_What?_"

Quinn shrugs. "Santana is always saying how obvious it is. She thinks you're dumb for not being able to see it."

Rachel can't form words for a good thirty seconds, in which time Quinn leans her head against the window.

"Sleep now, Rachel," Quinn mumbles and then she's out, mouth slightly open and eyes closed.

Rachel's face is on fire and she's struggling to breathe and drive and think. After a few minutes of screaming and jumping up and down in excitement in her head, her thoughts turn from celebratory to pessimistic. _Quinn is probably too drugged up to even realize what she's saying_, Rachel thinks to herself_. It would be just a little too perfect if it were true. _

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel whispers to the sleeping girl beside her, deciding to soak in what she can get and not think about the rest. "Even if you didn't mean it, I do."

...

Once home, Rachel coaxes Quinn out of the car and upstairs to her room. She picks out her softest, most snuggly pair of pajamas and helps Quinn into them before guiding her into bed.

Humming softly to herself, Rachel drapes her favorite blanket over Quinn and tucks her in tightly. Quinn's heavy eyes blink open and she watches Rachel for a moment with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Hey there," Rachel whispers, reaching out to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Ssleepy," Quinn slurs, eyes beginning to drift closed again. Rachel watches, a little spellbound, as she snuggles into the blankets, wriggling a little to get comfortable, and sighs contentedly.

"G'night," Rachel says, unable to resist brushing a light-as-air kiss on Quinn's forehead as she leaves.

Rachel heads to the kitchen to start preparing the chicken soup she'd promised she would make Quinn. She starts humming again, and soon a broad smile spreads across her face. She never would have imagined that she would be here, taking care of _Quinn, _and that Quinn actually _wanted _her to be here_._ She fires off a quick text to Puck and Santana, telling them that Quinn is asleep, and mixes all the ingredients in the pot to cook.

Only a few minutes have gone by, but she can't resist returning to check on Quinn who is thankfully still asleep. Rachel quickly slips off her clothes, changes into something more comfortable, and goes back to the kitchen, but not before taking a few moments to watch Quinn sleep. She's pretty sure that Quinn is as close to an angel as anyone can be.

...

Quinn jolts awake and tries to focus on her surroundings. Everything is fuzzy, her head is pounding, and her body hurts all over. Whimpering, she looks around for Rachel and begins to panic when she doesn't see her.

"Ray-chel," she tries, her voice coming out more like a croak. She tries a few more times, all of which are futile. Tears spark at the corners of her eyes. _Where is Rachel?_

In the back of her mind, she knows how pathetic she's behaving right now. Through the haze of medication-induced confusion, Quinn can hear Santana's voice, gentle but searing, "… I don't think she wants the same things you do…" Quinn shuts her eyes and shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the echoing voice that has suddenly grown heavy and loud in her head.

She wants Rachel, right now. Forcing herself out of bed, Quinn limps slowly toward the door, whining softly. She's almost to the door when a flash of color catches her eye. Bending down, she plucks the crumpled image from where it had fallen near Rachel's discarded clothes.

Once she's finally able to focus on the photograph, the unmistakable face of her daughter smiles back at her. Her entire body freezes instantly. It's like she's been hit by a freight train; she can't breathe and her heart is racing and the tears that have been lingering in her eyes begin to fall like rain on her cheeks and into her hair. She drops to the floor with a loud thud and when she tries to scream for Rachel, nothing comes out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

_THUD._

Rachel starts violently, spilling the just-finished soup all over the counter.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel calls, heart racing. No response. Trying to remain calm, Rachel finishes pouring a bowl of soup, grabs the diced peach Noah had suggested she give Quinn, and heads as quickly as she can upstairs.

Upon arriving in the doorway, Rachel's eyes travel rapidly from Quinn, huddled on the floor, to the picture she holds tightly in her fingers, and she comes to a full stop. _Oh no…_

Rachel sets the tray on her desk and turns to face Quinn. Her pulse pounds in her ears as she takes a few hesitant steps towards Quinn. The girl has yet to look at her; the only movement she's making is a repetitive tracing of the small face staring up at her. Rachel can see tears splatter onto her arms and hands and watches as one hits the picture. Quinn wipes it off gently and turns to look at Rachel.

Rachel sits down slowly, keeping a foot or so between her and Quinn. Quinn stares at her for a long moment and lifts the picture slightly. "Ho-ow?"

Rachel fiddles with her hands, avoiding Quinn's gaze. "Shelby sends them to me sometimes." Rachel watches as a wave of hurt and bitterness washes over Quinn's face.

"I took it with me last night. Santana said to bring anything that I thought might help you," Rachel says quickly, "I figured that you could have it, so you can always remember."

When Rachel finds the courage to raise her eyes again, Quinn is holding the picture to Rachel. Rachel shivers involuntarily at the coldness she finds in Quinn's eyes.

"I don't want it." The picture flutters to floor as Quinn rises and struggles to the bed. She settles in the top corner of it, knees drawn to her chest, her back to Rachel.

Rachel doesn't move for a few moments. The silence is electric, and when Rachel picks up the picture and moves to sit beside Quinn on the bed, she can see Quinn visibly tense. Against her better judgment, Rachel lays a hand on Quinn's lower back.

"Don't—," Quinn snarls, "Don't you dare touch me."

Rachel recoils and subconsciously scoots away. She can sense Quinn's anger growing and can feel all the progress they'd made slipping away and can almost hear her heart as it begins to crack inside of her chest.

"Quinn…" Her plea is breathy and broken. "Please, don't do this. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Quinn scoffs and shakes her head, her lips forming a thin, pressed line. A lump forms in Rachel's throat as she sees the transformation from the Quinn she loves to the Quinn she fears take place in front of her eyes.

"I just thought... what you said in the auditorium... I thought if you had her picture—,"

Quicker than Rachel would've thought possible, Quinn is standing and shrugging on her jacket. "That's your _problem,_ Berry—you always think you're so helpful, but in truth, everyone would've been better off without it." Quinn turns to Rachel and her face is expressionless; blank and cold and terrifying.

"I would have been better off without you."

...

For a second, Rachel can't move. Her mind is screaming at her to go after Quinn, who is now halfway down the stairs judging by the awkward shuffling she can hear through the open door, but Rachel can't move.

Tears choke her vision. _All we've been through… all that progress… gone…_ Her throat closes up at the thought. She'd been so close…

Suddenly Santana's voice rings out in her head. "You need to keep her safe." Rachel slams her eyes closed and shakes her head. _She doesn't want me._

Puck's face appears next; bloodshot eyes, dark circles, clenched jaw, the protectiveness in his eyes mixed with what Rachel can now see, as clear as day, is love. The pain written all over Santana's face flashes next; her defeat when she handed Quinn to Rachel for care— Rachel suddenly understands; Santana loves her too, just as Puck does. Rachel gasps for breath and clenches the fabric of the bed sheets in her fists. She's fighting it; fighting them and fighting herself. _She doesn't love me._

And then Quinn's soft, earnest voice is there, as clear as if she were standing right beside her: "Because I love you."

Rachel takes off running, to save Quinn and to show her that she loves her too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

**A.N.: **Potentially trigger-y. Physically violent confrontation between R & Q ahead.

...

Blood rages through her veins like liquid fire, igniting her and making her capable of ignoring the pain searing through her ankle at every step. Quinn can hardly see through her fury. There are no coherent thoughts at this point; all Quinn wants is _out. _

And god damn it she's almost made it but Rachel is there, sliding herself between Quinn and the door and ripping Quinn's hand off of the doorknob.

Quinn screams in frustration and tries to shove Rachel away, but the small girl will not budge. There is no conscious control on Quinn's part now; fists begin to fly, nails claw, feet kick and Rachel simply stands there and takes it.

A fist connects with the wooden door frame and the pain surges white-hot through Quinn's arm. Rachel takes this opportunity to grab the injured hand and capture the other and hold them tight to her chest.

Quinn attempts to kick her, but she's off balance now; a poorly aimed kick with the hurt foot sails into the door and Quinn collapses, sobbing, to the floor. Rachel gathers the hysterical girl into her arms, focusing immediately to the source of the pain and gently rubbing it away with nimble fingers.

It takes a little while, but Quinn's breathing slowly returns to normal and she stops struggling in Rachel's arms. Rachel's hands work magic on her knotted back and the rough terrain of her face. Tears are whisked and kissed away and the simple pressure of tight circles releases the tension in her back, all accompanied by the calm hum of Rachel's voice.

When Quinn can finally speak again, she's stricken by the scratches on Rachel's face and the red patches quickly forming into bruises on her arms.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Quinn mumbles frantically, her hands coming to cover her mouth. "Oh God, Rachel... oh God. What have I done?"

Rachel can clearly see the terror of realization written all over Quinn's face and recognizes the signs of a panic attack cresting in the girl shivering in her arms.

She moves quickly. Summoning all of her strength, she stands and transitions to the couch, keeping Quinn in her lap and draping a blanket over them both. Quinn is trembling violently now and can't stop crying. Her cheeks are flushed and Rachel can see her chest heave under the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Quiii-innn," Rachel croons softly, running her fingers gently through Quinn's hair. Quinn flinches and cowers away, curling into herself as much as she can as the tears starts anew. "Quinn, it's okay. You're okay. I've got you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'm right here. I've got you."

Her eyes are still slammed shut but she shudders as she tries to relax. "Say it again," she croaks, her fingers desperately seeking Rachel's under the blanket. Rachel grabs her hand and holds on tight.

"I'm right here, baby girl. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

It takes her about fifteen minutes, but eventually Quinn is breathing evenly again. Her cheeks have returned to their normal color and the tears have subsided. Rachel sighs in relief and brushes a few damp locks off of Quinn's forehead.

Quinn's eyes flutter open and Rachel is there instantly, cooing softly to her and running her fingers through her hair. The look of fear in the girl's eyes slowly fades and her eyes slip closed once again.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." Sadness and regret drip off of every syllable, and Rachel's heart seizes in her chest.

"It's okay, Quinn. You needed that. It's okay."

Quinn looks for a moment like she wants to fight Rachel's statement. Instead, she curls herself more tightly against Rachel and nuzzles her nose into Rachel's shirt.

Rachel smiles, thinking to herself that she really must have it bad—this girl had just _hit_ her and all she can think about is how adorable she looks and how _right _she feels there, safe in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

When Rachel is sure Quinn is asleep, she eases her off of her lap and covers her more completely with the blanket. Fighting her own exhaustion, she busies herself by first cleaning up the now-cold soup and soggy peaches in her room upstairs and then by heating up a bowl of soup and cutting another peach for Quinn. Setting it gently on the table, Rachel sits beside Quinn on the floor and strokes her forehead with her thumb, singing softly to her all the while.

Quinn startles awake and once again, Rachel is there before she gets upset. After the haze of sleep clears from Quinn's eyes, she immediately becomes contrite, sitting up on the couch and shrinking into herself.

Rachel takes the bowl of soup from the table and offers it to Quinn. The smell makes Quinn realize how hungry she actually is, but she shakes her head, looking down at her hands. Rachel's brow furrows in confusion.

"Come now, Quinn. You need to eat something." Quinn shakes her head again, tears building at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't deserve it."

"Quinn!" Rachel scolds. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn's eyes rake over Rachel's face and arms, taking in the full damage of her earlier assault. "I don't deserve your kindness. Look what I did to you." Tears fill her eyes as she traces the outline of a bruise on Rachel's cheek.

Rachel sets the bowl down and gathers Quinn's hands in her own. "Quinn, stop that. The person who did this? That wasn't you."

"I'm the one who hit you Rachel. Don't deny that; it only makes it worse."

Rachel shakes her head vehemently. "Earlier, at the door—" Quinn winces and looks away. Rachel squeezes her hands and draws Quinn's eyes back to her face. "Could you have made yourself stop?"

Quinn thinks for a second. It had felt like she didn't have any control over what she was doing—that's why seeing Rachel's injuries after she had stopped fighting had scared her so badly. Quinn shakes her head no.

Rachel smiles gently at her. "Then it wasn't really you."

"If it wasn't really me, then who was it?"

Rachel pauses a moment before answering. "You have been through a _lot_ in the past year, more than anyone our age should have to go through. It left scars, and I think that person at the door was one of them."

Quinn ducks her head, ashamed. "I don't like that person."

"I'm not a huge fan either, but she is a part of you and that's okay and it's something we'll work through together."

"Really?"

Rachel suddenly becomes shy. "Yes... I mean, if you want to... if you want me, I'll be there."

Quinn nods and offers the smallest of smiles. "I'd like that."

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand gently and plucks the plate of peaches off of the table and presses one to Quinn's lips. "Now please eat honey. I promised Noah I'd make you these, and I don't want to let him down."

Quinn giggles and accepts the peach. They make their way slowly through the rest of the meal that way. Rachel knows that Quinn is probably perfectly capable of feeding herself, but she and Quinn both enjoy the exchange too much to end it in favor of independence.

"Can we go up to your room now?" Quinn asks upon finishing. Rachel nods and wraps her arms around Quinn's waist, lifting her gently to her feet. She leans on Rachel a little more than before, but Rachel doesn't mind at all.

...

Rachel settles Quinn snugly in her blankets and climbs in on the other side, taking care to leave a bit of space between them. Lord knows all Rachel wants to do is take Quinn in her arms and hold her forever, but she's respectful of Quinn's need for space and doesn't want to set her off again.

They lay in silence for a moment and Rachel is distinctly aware of Quinn shifting uncomfortably beside her. Rachel looks questioningly at Quinn, who hesitates for a moment before holding her arms out. Rachel can't contain her smile as she immediately takes Quinn in her arms and settles her tightly against her body.

After a little while, Quinn starts talking. She tells Rachel of how lonely she feels, of how it hurts to be an outcast even among her so-called 'friends' on the Cheerios, of how hard it is to live in a world where no one seems to understand her, and of how her school persona is a scary façade that had developed because she was sick of feeling hurt and scared and alone.

Rachel takes advantage of a lull in conversation and gives Quinn a tight squeeze. She had remained quiet throughout, letting the girl purge herself of all of the pain and sadness she had held so close to her for the past year.

"I think that's why it hurts so much, Rachel," Quinn says spontaneously, her voice shaky. "That I gave her up. I just... if I had kept her, at least there would always be somebody to love me."

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath but the tears trickle down her cheeks anyway. If Santana thought _she _was blind...

"Quinn, there are a lot of people who love you. Three of them spent the night looking for you last night."

Quinn lifts her head to look at Rachel. "You really think so?"

Rachel laughs and rests her head against Quinn's. "I _know_ so."

Quinn fiddles with her hands for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still have the picture?"

Rachel fishes it out of her pocket and hesitates a moment before giving it to Quinn. The girl begins to trace her daughter's face almost immediately and Rachel tightens her hold, hoping that Quinn won't bolt this time.

"You can say her name, Quinn. It's okay." Rachel suggests gently and Quinn's head snaps up, eyes wide. "It's okay to miss her."

Quinn's eyes fill with tears and she grips the picture so hard her fingertips turn white. "I don't know if I can. It _hurts._"

Rachel is hit suddenly with an idea. "Hold on a second, okay? I'll be right back." Before she can hop off the bed, Quinn grabs her wrist.

"You promise?" Rachel melts a little at the vulnerability in her voice.

"Of course. I've got you, remember?"

...

Rachel returns holding a small birthday cake with one candle sticking out of the middle, its flame casting a soft glow on her face. Quinn is struck momentarily with how beautiful Rachel looks before fully realizing what she holds in her hands.

Upon seeing Quinn's wary expression, Rachel sits next to her and explains. "When you ran out of the auditorium earlier, I couldn't focus on anything. I tried to do my homework but I couldn't and even singing didn't help so…," Rachel trails off, playing with the frayed hem of her t-shirt. "So I baked this because I thought that everyone should have a birthday cake on their birthday."

Quinn looks wordlessly from the cake to Rachel; from the layers of beautiful lavender icing atop the creamy white cake, from the purple butterfly candle that she imagined would fit her daughter's personality perfectly, to Rachel, whose face is filled with hope and light and everything she had ever wanted, _ever_, and she smiles broadly. And finally, for once, Quinn doesn't try to quell her first instincts. There, in the light of the candle perched atop a birthday cake for Quinn's daughter and Rachel's kind of sister; there, with tear tracks splitting the deep purple bruises on her face caused by an accident that wasn't so much an accident as a plea for help; there, in the arms of a girl who has every reason to push her away, but instead makes her feel better and safer and more _loved_ than she'd ever imagined, she finally owns up to her feelings and kisses her, and the feeling that spreads through her when their lips meet shows her that _finally_, she's found what's right.

...

**A.N.: **If anyone is still out there... what did you think? Apologies for making you all wait so long for the Faberry!


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Birthdays, Happy Endings**

Every cliché that has ever been written is happening right now to Rachel. Fireworks explode behind her eyes, her stomach becomes butterflies, her pulse races, and her temperature soars as Quinn presses her lips to hers. There are no coherent thoughts in her head; for once, Rachel Berry is speechless.

When she and Quinn draw apart, she opens her eyes slowly, hoping against hope that that had actually just happened. She's met with a wide-eyed gaze and an 'O'-shaped mouth, which Quinn quickly covers with her hands. The girl begins to scoot away from Rachel, and Rachel can see trepidation written all over her face.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I can't believe I just did that, oh my God." Quinn is mumbling frantically now, looking away from Rachel as she climbs off the bed and begins to gather her things for the second time today.

"Quinn," Rachel says, firmly enough to get the girl to halt her frenzied movements. "Come here."

Quinn moves timidly to Rachel's side and begins to ramble immediately. "Oh God, Rachel, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that... Santana said this would happen, I should have listened... I didn't mean to do that, you probably don't even feel that way... oh God, what did I do... I need to get out of here..."

As Quinn begins to move away, Rachel grabs her wrists and pulls the girl to her.

"You are NOT running away again."

Then Rachel is kissing her and she's falling and falling but she's not scared because this time, Rachel's there to catch her.


	14. Epilogue

**Happy Birthdays, ****Happy Endings**

**EPILOGUE**

Rachel wraps her arms securely around Quinn's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. Quinn leans into her, gazing down at the cake she holds in her hands.

"Are you ready?" Rachel whispers. Quinn resists the temptation to shake her head no and stays silent, but her trembling hands tell Rachel everything.

"Here." Rachel moves her hands to cover Quinn's and the shaking ceases.

"Thank you," Quinn breathes. "I don't think I could do this if it wasn't for you."

Rachel smiles and wiggles closer to Quinn, prompting a small smile from the other girl. "I'll start, okay?"

As Rachel's clear, strong voice washes over her, Quinn feels the knot that has laid coiled in her chest for over a year start to unfurl.

_Happy Birthday to you..._

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hands as Quinn joins in, her voice soft and unsure and riddled with pain.

_Happy Birthday to you..._

Quinn hears Rachel cut out, and Quinn takes a shaky breath. Rachel's right; she has to do this part alone.

_Happy Birthday, dear..._

Quinn's throat closes suddenly as tears swarm her vision. She hadn't said her child's name aloud since the day she was born.

"Oh God," she whispers. "I can't... I can't do this, Rachel..."

A familiar sensation fills her as the edges of her vision blur; it hurts to breathe and her pulse pounds and her thoughts begin to race. However, this time the usual script is broken as she feels Rachel's warmth and strength and support surround her and bring her out from under it.

"You can. I know you can. I'm right here. I've got you. _No matter what_. "

At this, warmth spreads through Quinn's chest. Rachel will be there, for _her_, no matter what. Rachel is finally _hers_. Gathering up her courage, she opens her mouth, still afraid but for the first time feeling that she could rise above it.

...

It certainly wouldn't have won any awards, but when Quinn finally breathes that one word, _Beth, _Rachel thinks to herself that it is the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. With matching grins, the two voices join together to sing the last phrase.

_Happy Birthday to you._

"Make a wish," Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear. The girl closes her eyes and together they blow out the candle.

Quinn opens her eyes and smiles dreamily at Rachel. "Oh look, my wish came true." In that moment, Rachel is pretty sure that it's impossible to fall harder for this girl than she already has.

Setting the cake down on her nightstand, Rachel turns to face Quinn, a grin lighting her face. She wraps her in her arms, spreading feather light kisses over her cheeks and nose.

"I am so proud of you," Rachel beams, cupping Quinn's face in her hands. As Quinn gazes into the brown eyes she's loved for so long, she happily and without any hesitation at all kisses Rachel and together they fall into the blankets, giggling, kissing, and cuddling; wrapped up completely in each other.

As Rachel cuddles into Quinn, she thinks to herself that even though they have a long way to go, there's no doubt that they can do it because they finally, _finally _have each other.

...

**A.N.: **Thank you for reading my first multi-chapter fic! I'm sort of playing around with the idea of a sequel, but I think it can also stand nicely on its own. Thoughts, anyone?


End file.
